Minuit sonne, et tu n'es pas là
by crazysnape
Summary: OS, songfic, sur la chanson, Parole, parole de Dalida. Il craignait sa réponse. Il se l'était promis.Promis.Et cette fois, il tiendrait sa promesse
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers : Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire. Les personnages et le monde qui les entournent sont la propriété de J.K.R, Quand à la chanson, elle est à... euh son auteur... et je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi!

Bonsoir à tous! Me voici avec un petit os, écrit, pour la communauté 3àslashHp crée la Grande Zoomalfoy. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous trouverez plus de renseignement et le lien dans sa bio.

Thème n°3 : Ecoutes-moi

Bonne lecture

_**oOoOoOo**_

Minuit sonne, et tu n'es pas là

Samedi 25 décembre 2005, 00h05

Harry transplana directement dans le salon, comme il le faisait chaque soir.

Ses poches étaient pleines de cadeaux plus où moins stupides qu'il avait reçu des Weasleys pour Noël.

Fred et Gorge, lui avaient offert une poupée gonflable Sorcière, poupée qui avait la capacité de prendre vie pendant une heure. Selon les jumeaux c'étaient pour lui rappeler qu'il était jeune et qu'il ne devrait pas vivre comme un moine mais au contraire profiter de la vie. Il était devenu rouge pivoine et avait rapidement attiré l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Un nouveau livre de cuisine de Molly, qu'il avait adoré puisqu'il y avait plusieurs recettes de Tajines, ce qu'il recherchait depuis des siècles pour en faire à Draco (c'était son plat préféré). Ron et Hermione avait opté pour une place pour la final de la coupe du monde de Quidditsh qui, cette année, avait lieu en Chine. Arthur lui avait trouvé un tire-bouchon moldu (il avait fait semblant d'être content car comme il ne buvait pas un gramme d'alcool ça ne lui serait pas très utile). Chacun d'entre eux, lui avait offert, un petit quelque chose, même Percy, et venant de lui c'était une première. Il arriva donc chez lui d'humeur bien gaie.

Humeur qui ne fit que s'améliorer à la vue qui l'attendait sur le canapé, devant la cheminée.

Draco y était endormis, quelques mèches blondes avaient glissé sur sa joue rendue dorée par les flammes.

Il est beau.

Il paraissait si jeune, si doux.

Doucement, Harry s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant au niveau de sa tête, et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Les paupières surplombées de cils pales battirent une fois, deux fois… avant de révéler deux perles grises.

Il avait toujours adoré ces yeux car il pouvait y lire mille et un sentiments.

Pendant longtemps ils avaient été emplis de haine, de rage, de colère, puis peu à peu, cela c'était transformé en désir, en plaisir, en joie, en l'amour… Et ce soir en tristesse.

_C'est étrange,  
je n'sais pas ce qui m'arrive ce soir,_

_Je te regarde comme pour la première fois._

"Bonsoir mon amour."

* * *

**Encore des mots toujours des mots  
les mêmes mots**

Harry.

Harry était rentré. Et il en était heureux.

Heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur l'horloge.

00h08.

Et soudain le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit c'était transformé en peine.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il travaille toujours aussi tard ?

Ne pouvait-il pas se débrouiller sans lui au ministère ?

Pas même le soir de Noël?

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Et sa tristesse s'approfondit plus encore.

Là sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre, se trouvait la preuve qu'il n'avait pas tant travaillé que ça.

"Grosse journée ?"

Petit silence

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réponse.

Il se l'était promis.

Promis.

Et cette fois, il tiendrait sa promesse.

* * *

_Je n'sais plus comment te dire,  
_

"Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. J'étais en planque jusqu'à mon départ. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Tu m'as manqué."

* * *

**Rien que des mots  
**

Son cœur se brise.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se l'était promis.

D'un geste brusque, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

"Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Amour ?"

Ses yeux le brûlent.

Il sait ce qui l'attend, il se l'est promis.

Soit, le jour de Noël n'est peut être pas sa meilleure option, mais c'était ainsi.

Lentement il se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il savait qu'Harry ne s'y attendait pas.

Il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Mais il ne le supportait plus.

Soit ça changeait.

Soit…

Soit ça s'achevait.

Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait.

Et c'était à Harry de voir.

Lui ne pouvait rien.

"Essuie ta bouche."

Il regarda, son brun porter une main hésitante à ses lèvres, puis regarder son doigt.

Du chocolat.

Ses beaux yeux verts se transforment instantanément.

Passant, de la perplexité, à la tristesse.

Ça y est, il a compris.

* * *

_Mais tu es cette belle histoire d'amour...  
que je ne cesserai jamais de lire._

"Dray, c'est pas ce que tu crois…"

Harry regardait les yeux de son amour, se voiler un peu plus, non pas de tristesse, mais de larme cette fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aux bords des larmes et ça faisait mal.

Très mal.

Le pire, étant que c'était sa faute, à lui.

C'était lui avait noyé ses perles grises.

Lui.

Le visage devant lui se contracta.

"... bon si c'est ce que tu crois. J'étais avec eux, mais c'était pas prévu. Ils sont venus me chercher au travail, ils m'ont attiré au Terrier, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas. Tu sais bien que j'aurais préféré être avec toi. Je t'aime."

**

* * *

**

**Des mots faciles des mots fragiles  
C'était trop beau**

_Je t'aime_.

Il adorait entendre ces mots passés la ligne de ses lèvres.

Il les avait entendu tellement de fois.

Il l'avait les lui crier, les murmurer, les chanter, les souffler… et à chaque fois, il avait fondu…

À chaque fois, il y avait cru.

Mais plus maintenant.

"Arrête Harry, j'y crois plus. À chaque fois c'est pareil. A chaque fois je passe en dernier. À chaque fois, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, j'y crois et à chaque fois, ça recommence. A chaque fois j'ai mal. Et je ne veux plus souffrir."

_

* * *

__Tu es d'hier et de demain_

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire ce que il croyait.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait vers la chambre ?

Pourquoi sortait-il son sac ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ?

Pourquoi avait-il du mal à respirer ?

Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il fallait…

"Dray, tu ne peux pas pensé ça. Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce je ferais sans toi ? Sans toi… je ne suis rien… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde pour moi. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu le sais… Tu le sais…"

**

* * *

**

**Bien trop beau**

"_Sans toi… je suis rien_."

Pourquoi est-ce que chacun de ces mots avait comme un écho dans son cœur ?

_" … ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde pour moi…"_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il savait que tout ces mots, que tous ces mots n'étaient que presque vrais.

Le tout était dans le _presque_.

Pour lui ils étaient vrais.

Harry _était_ tout pour lui.

Il l'aimait, _plus que tout_.

Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Oh il avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

Une place à laquelle Ron ou aucun des Weasleys ne pourrait jamais prétendre.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait plus n'être que ça.

Il ne voulait plus se réduire à être le copain de baise du survivant.

Il ne voulait plus être comme un secret honteux.

Il voulait être cet amour qu'Harry disait qu'il était.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Et aujourd'hui…

Quand pour leur deuxième Noël en tant que couple…

Il avait encore passé la soirée à l'attendre…

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'il méritait plus.

Il méritait d'être heureux.

Et cette vie là, cette vie cachée ne le rendait plus heureux… il voulait plus.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que cette vie à laquelle il aspirait tant… il ne l'aurait jamais.

Il eut un petit rire triste.

"Sans moi ? Sans moi tu feras exactement la même chose que ce que tu fais avec moi. Tu iras un dimanche sur deux déjeuners en famille, tu passeras ton anniversaire, tous les jours de fête entourée de ceux que tu aimes… sans moi tu vivrais comme tu l'as toujours fait… comme tu l'as toujours voulu…"

_

* * *

_

_De toujours ma seule vérité._

Et là, il avait compris.

A trop tirer sur la corde, elle s'était brisée comme on dit.

Ce soir, à vouloir tout avoir, il avait tout perdu.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il allait leurs en parler.

Il allait tout leur dire.

Il le ferait.

Et tout changerait.

"Dray, je vais leur dire, mon cœur, je vais leur dire… je te le promet… ne pars pas… reste… je vais leur dire…. Je vais leur dire…"

* * *

**Mais c'est fini le temps des rêves  
Les souvenirs se fanent aussi  
quand on les oublie**

"_ Je vais leur dire_"

" _Je te le promet_".

Combien de fois avait il entendu ces mots ?

Trop.

Beaucoup trop.

"_Reste_"

Oh, Harry si seulement il pouvait savoir combien il en avait envie.

Combien il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'aimer…mais il savait que si il ne partait pas ce soir, il allait le regretter.

Il fallait que les choses changent.

Pour qu'ils soient vraiment heureux, il fallait que pour une fois, ce soit Harry qui agissent.

Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il voulait de lui dans sa vie.

Qu'il lui montre par des actes, et non par des mots auxquels il finissait pas ne plus croire.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai entendu ces mots ? Combien de fois tu m'as promis de leur en parler. De leur dire qu'on est ensemble, qu'on s'aime ? Putain on vit ensemble depuis six mois et ta "famille" comme tu les appelles ne sais même pas que j'existe! Et je dois t'avouer que j'en ai marre."

* * *

_Tu es comme le vent qui fait chanter les violons  
et emporte au loin le parfum des roses._

"Et si… et si on prenait du temps pour nous ?

Rien que pour nous ?

On pourrait partir en vacance, tu voulais qu'on parte à la montagne…

On pourrait y aller tout les deux, et passer le réveillon du 31 en amoureux.

Juste toi et moi.

Et après on va les voir.

Ensemble."

* * *

**Caramels, bonbons et chocolats**

Un voyage ?

Tout les deux ?

Et il croit que ça va suffire ?

Fut un temps où ça aurait suffit.

Ça l'aurait même comblé.

Mais ce temps là est fini.

"Oh mais quelle riche idée! On pourrait aller nager dans la barrière de corail aussi, où faire une promenade à dos de chameaux… et pourquoi pas tiens… allez voir un match de Quidditsh!"

_

* * *

_

_Par moments, je ne te comprends pas._

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il croyait que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut-être que Draco n'avait fait que saisir ce prétexte pour le quitter.

Peut-être…

Il resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de regarder Draco empaqueter méthodiquement ses affaires.

Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Ce n'était pas un prétexte.

C'était juste que Draco ne fût plus heureux comme ça.

C'était juste que lui, avait l'impression de ne plus le comprendre.

"Draco ? Amour ? Je sais plus quoi dire mon cœur. Dis moi juste ce que je dois te dire pour que tu restes… je t'en pris…"

**

* * *

****Merci, pas pour moi  
Mais tu peux bien les offrir à une autre  
qui aime le vent et le parfum des roses  
Moi, les mots tendres enrobés de douceur  
se posent sur ma bouche mais jamais sur mon cœur  
**

"Dis moi ce que je dois te dire"

En entendant ces mots, Draco suspendit son geste.

Il voulait que **_lui_,** lui souffle ce qu'il avait à dire.

S'en étai risible, il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été clair.

Mais l'homme qu'il aimait était parfois si obtus que même en si il l'écrivait à l'encre rouge sur son front, il ne comprendrait pas.

Il termina son geste, et posa sa chemise par-dessus les autres.

"Tais-toi."

_

* * *

_

_Une parole encore._

"Dray ? Reste…"

* * *

**Parole, parole, parole**

_Reste.._

Il savait qu'il le voulait vraiment.

Mais il lui fallait vraiment autre chose.

Il lui fallait plus

"Arrête."

* * *

_Ecoute-moi._

"Dray j'en pris, écoute moi… ne part pas, arrête… Si tu veux, on y va maintenant, on leur dit là, tout de suite…

Amour, s'il te plaît… Reste…"

* * *

**Parole, parole, parole**

Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute;

Il devais se dépêcher de finir, sinon il allait craquer… il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

_"Je t'en prie."_

Putain.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'entendait plus…

Qu'il était déjà parti.

D'ailleurs il referme sa valise.

Il la refermait et il me pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

_"Reste"_

* * *

**Parole, parole, parole**

Il y était presque, sa valise était finie.

Il jeta un dernier regard, autour de lui.

Il se revit en train de mettre ses vêtements dans la penderie lorsqu'il avait emménagé.

Il se revit ragaillardit en entrant dans la chambre après une journée particulièrement fatigante au labo, et découvrant Harry simplement vêtu d'un sourire, l'attendant dans leur lit.

Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte, avant que les souvenirs des moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés ne remonte tous à la surface et ne face exploser ses résolutions.

* * *

_Comme j'aimerais que tu me comprennes._

_Que tu m'écoutes au moins une fois.  
Tu es mon rêve défendu.  
Mon seul tourment et mon unique espérance._

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape.

Il se hâta de le rejoindre.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte.

" Draco, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Mais il faut que tu comprennes… je ne voulais pas…. Je suis désolé…. Je te promets d'en parler à Ron, à Hermione, à tout le monde… je sais que je te l'ai déjà promis plusieurs fois et que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur qu'ils me rejettent, peur qu'ils m'en veuillent, peur qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis vraiment… et viens seulement de me rendre compte d'une chose. Je viens juste de comprendre… que ce que je crains le plus c'est que tu passes cette porte. J'ai une peur bleu que tu passes cette porte et que je ne te revoie plus… j'ai peur que tu partes et que mon cœur n'y résiste pas…."

**

* * *

**

**Des mots magiques des mots tactiques…  
Qui sonnent faux…  
Oui tellement faux…  
Rien ne t'arrête quand tu commences…  
Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'un peu de silence  
**

Draco sentit que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis le début de leur conversation, roulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Il le croyait.

Il savait pourquoi Harry ne leur avait jamais parlé de lui.

Seulement ce n'était pas juste.

Pour personne.

Si ces gens étaient aussi importants pour lui… si ils l'aimaient autant qu'il le pensait il ne devrait pas tant craindre leur réaction.

Ils comprendraient que le bonheur de leur ami passait par sa présence à lui, celui qu'ils avaient détesté.

Il avait par contre du mal à croire le reste.

Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry lui disait combien il comptait pour lui. Seulement, parfois les actes sont plus probants que les paroles.

"Harry… je sais. Seulement j'en ai marre. Tu parles beaucoup… trop peut-être… Et quand on parle beaucoup, il y a un moment où les mots, ne suffisent plus. Et aujourd'hui, les mots ne suffisent plus. Ils ne mènent nulle part. ils n'ont pas de sens, ils sont vides. Et je crois que toi seul peux leur donner un sens. Quand tu seras prêt, pour ça dit le moi. En attendant, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je t'aime Harry, n'en doutes pas. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est plus assez."

Là-dessus, il avait passé le seuil de la porte.

Le cœur gros.

* * *

Harry ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Il était parti.

Il était vraiment partit.

Et c'était sa faute.

Son regard, tomba sur l'horloge du salon.

1H23.

Il s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil gris, en boule.

Il prit la couverture posée sur le dossier et s'en recouvrit.

Elle avait l'odeur de Draco.

Et il se laissa aller à pleurer.

* * *

Alors ? verdicte ?

merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Auteur** : Crazysnape

**Rated** 'T'

**Remerciements** : **Grand merci à** **Cyzia**, pour ses corrections, grâce à elle mes horribles fautes se sont envolées. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs sa fic _Histoire de Sang_, qui est vraiment excellente!

Bonsoir à tous, je sais, j'avais dis que ce serait un o.s, mais j'ai cédé à une tentation qui s'appelle l'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'avais prévu de poster cette fic pour le jour de l'an, mais comme vous le voyez… c'est un peu raté… Comme on dit qu'on peut la souhaiter jusqu'à fin janvier, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes et tous une bonne année 2006!

Comme vous le savez, le site n'autorise plus les réponses aux reviews alors merci à ceux qui en ont laissé une mais qui on omis de laisser leur adresse E-Mail avec. MERCI!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

. 

_Dimanche 25 Décembre 10 Heure 40 _

Harry s'éveilla peu à peu. Il s'étira doucement et s'assit tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait mal partout. Et surtout, pourquoi il avait dormi sur le fauteuil du salon.

Son regard se posa sur l'arbre de Noël qui trônait à côté de la fenêtre. C'était leur premier arbre à eux. Le premier que Draco n'eut jamais décoré de lui-même. Il resta là, à regarder avec tendresse le sapin dont les guirlandes scintillaient de mille feux.

Son regard parcourait l'arbre à la recherche de deux petits angelots à leurs effigies. Draco avait crée un ange brun, dont les grands yeux verts étaient cachés derrière une fine monture métallique, de grandes ailes blanches naissaient sur les omoplates, l'ange portait une petite robe de soie grenat. Harry, quant à lui, avait fabriqué un véritable petit ange, le petit-Draco avait une longue chevelure si blonde qu'elle était presque aussi blanche que sa robe, seuls ses yeux brillaient tels deux améthystes.

Il était magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu accrocher leurs anges, ils avaient été surpris de voir que ceux-ci refusaient d'être séparés. Ils avaient essayé, mais dès qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre des larmes commençaient à rouler sur leurs joues. N'a-t-on jamais vu pleurer des anges ? Aussi, après avoir échangé un regard significatif avec Draco, ils les avaient accroché l'un à côté de l'autre. Depuis les anges souriaient, leurs visages resplendissant d'amour. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur le couple angélique, il eut un choc. Il s'attendait à les voir comme chaque matin, se balançant, main dans la main, souriant et amoureux, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tristes, leurs visages ne reflétaient aucune émotion, ils étaient comme mort.

Et cet instant, Harry se souvint et quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Son cœur.

Draco était parti.

Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, à ce qu'il faisait, il reprit la couverture qui était tombé à ses pieds, et remit ses genoux sous son menton.

Le regard perdu, il fixait les cadeaux toujours entassés au pied du sapin.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce fut une sensation de froid intense qui réveilla Draco ce matin là.

Par habitude, il tendit la main à la recherche du corps chaud d'Harry.

Mais ce matin là, la main eut beau cherchée, elle ne rencontra que du vide, et plus de froid encore.

Alors il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, pas plus qu'il n'était dans sa chambre.

Pas dans leur chambre.

Et là tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il était à l'hôtel.

Seul.

Il était à l'hôtel parce qu'il avait perdu espoir.

Il saisit sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de nuit, et d'un geste fit venir quelques couvertures supplémentaires, dans lesquels il s'enroula espérant que le froid qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison s'en aille enfin.

OoOoOoOoO

_Lundi 26 Décembre 9H29_

Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de suite dans le salon.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il savait pourquoi.

Il avait passé la journée de la veille immobile. Tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Draco était parti.

Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait passé la tête par la cheminette, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser, c'était à Draco.

Au fait qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être.

Au fait qu'il était parti.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, il n'avait toujours pas quitté le salon.

Il avait fini par se lever et ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à leur chambre.

Leur chambre dont la porte ouverte de l'armoire, vidée de ses affaires, n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il avait voulu aller se coucher, et peut-être ne plus se relever, mais avait été incapable de s'allonger dans leur lit seul.

L'idée seule était trop douloureuse.

Alors il avait pris l'oreiller de Draco, et s'était installé sur le sofa, s'endormant en le serrant dans ses bras, en respirant l'odeur enivrante de son compagnon qui imprégnait encore le coussin.

Ce matin là, il aurait du partir travailler.

A midi, ce jour là, il aurait du retrouver Ginny pour déjeuner.

Ce jour là il aurait dû faire plein de choses.

Seulement, ce matin là, il oublia de se lever.

A midi, ce jour là, il oublia de manger.

Ce jour là, il oublia tout.

Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Draco.

OoOoOoOoO

Une douce odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines.

Il savait de part la texture des draps qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, et il savait pourquoi.

Alors il garda les yeux fermés.

Il voulait croire que c'était Harry qui lui apportait son petit-déjeuner au lit, comme il le faisait souvent le week-end.

Il se plut à imaginer que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait face à deux belles émeraudes emplis de douceur et d'amour.

Il les imagina grignotant joyeusement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux succombe à la tentation et embrasse goulûment son compagnon.

C'était généralement Harry, qui lui sautait dessus.

Il imagina le goût des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, leurs parfums chocolatés.

Il laissa l'une de ses mains descendre le long de son torse et imagina que c'était la douce main d'Harry. Il voyait leurs corps, et savait que bientôt ils s'uniraient avec passion, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Il continua d'imaginer ainsi le bonheur à venir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, bien différente de celle d'Harry ne le ramène à la réalité.

Alors il ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Il lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Luna.

"Salut."

Luna était la seule de ses amis à savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Et elle l'avait bien pris.

En même temps, c'était Luna, rien ne la choquait, et puis surtout étant marié à Blaise elle ne pouvait rien dire.

L'annonce de leur mariage en avait choqué plus d'un, car personne ne savait qu'ils se connaissaient et surtout tout le monde la voyait marier à Neville Longdubas.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment la douce folie de Luna aurait pu s'accorder avec le crétinisme chronique de Neville Longdubas.

Chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à Severus, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Il ne pouvait repenser au mariage de Luna et Blaise sans se remémorer ses retrouvailles avec Harry.

C'était ce jour-là qu'ils avaient eut l'occasion de se revoir, ou plutôt de découvrir qui ils étaient réellement.

Ils avaient discuté calmement autour d'un verre de champagne.

Il se souvenait d'avoir beaucoup ri en découvrant que le brun ne buvait que du champagne sans alcool.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et se concentra sur Luna et Blaise, ce dernier venait de le rejoindre.

Et devant leurs regards inquiets, il sut qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer

OoOoOoOoO

_Mardi 27 décembre 15 heures 30_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un regard le fixer.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et tenta de distinguer qui avait osé entrer chez eux s'en s'être annoncé.

Il avait viré Ron et Hermione la veille sans aucune manière et n'hésiterait pas à refaire de même avec le nouvel intrus.

Le regard hagard, il parcourut la pièce et poussa un discret soupire de soulagement en découvrant Luna.

Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée.

Il se sentit rougir inexplicablement sous son regard inquisiteur.

Il rougit plus encore en se rendant compte qu'il portait les même vêtements depuis plus de trois jours.

Espérant cacher sa gêne, il passa les mains sur son visage, mais ses joues rappeuses et ses yeux bouffis, lui firent encore plus honte.

Reprenant confiance en lui, il releva la tête pour faire face son amie, celle-ci semblait le fixer…ou plutôt fixer ses cheveux.

Après quelques secondes la jeune femme lâcha sa bombe.

"C'est une chance qu'on est hérité de Draco. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris un bain dans sa friteuse."

A ces mots, il crut que son visage allait exploser à cause du surcroît de chaleur auquel il était soumis.

Puis il réalisa qu'elle venait de parler de Draco, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais elle se mit soudain à marcher.

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il se contenta de regarder fixement la jeune femme qui, elle, fixait…la salle de bain.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de sa part tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle souhaitait, il se dirigea vers leur chambre, le cœur gros à cause de sa future confrontation avec l'armoire.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin propre, il prit le siège face à Luna, et attendit qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles de Draco.

Mais ses yeux mordorés se contentaient de le fixer.

Alors il la fixa à son tour

Et elle continua de le fixer.

Il se sentit alors mal à l'aise.

Elle le fixait toujours.

Alors il détourna les yeux, honteux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

C'était sa faute, il avait tout gâché.

Il sentait que le regard de la jeune femme était toujours posé sur lui, mais elle gardait le silence.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un éternité, il osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

°Faites qu'il aille bien… Non, le contraire, faites qu'il souffre et qu'il revienne… Non, il ne faut pas qu'il soufre… il faut juste… juste qu'il revienne…°

"Il attend."

La réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Mais en un sens c'était normal, venant de Luna, rien ne sortait jamais comme on s'y attendait.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'une étrange vérité le frappa. Il réalisa qu'elle était la seule parmi tous amis, à part Draco, à le connaître réellement.

Et elle l'avait accepté.

Elle avait continué de l'aimer comme avant.

Et il se rendit compte que, aussi étrange que cela soit, elle devait bien être la seule hormis Draco en qui il avait totalement confiance.

"Luna ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas le perdre…."

Elle plissa son nez et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce avant de regarder ses mains pendant environ trente secondes et de dire :

"Aère."

Là-dessus, elle s'était levé, l'avait embrassé sur la joue et avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry resta immobile un instant, puis plissa son nez à son tour avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'un geste de la main.

Elle avait raison.

Deux jours enfermés dans le salon, sans se laver et l'odeur qui y régnait était insupportable.

Il décida de réfléchir à un plan d'action tout en rangeant la maison.

Une fois de plus, Luna avait raison : Draco n'accepteraient jamais de revenir dans un tel capharnaüm.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, il reposa le balai à sa place, son plan d'attaque était en place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce matin là, Draco n'était pas allé travailler, non qu'il n'y ait pas pensé, mais il avait été incapable de sortir de l'espèce de brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait.

Un brouillard dans lequel plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il avait réussi à quitter son lit, mais était resté enroulé dans ses ouvertures… trop froid

Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait arraché une part de son être…

Il avait le sentiment que sans Harry, il n'était _vraiment_ rien.

Peut-on mourir du manque de la personne qu'on aime ?

Peut-on mourir de trop aimer ?

Il avait tellement froid, il se sentait comme déjà mort.

Le froid qui vous envahissait peu à peu… n'était-ce pas ainsi que l'on décrivait la mort ?

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, il était comme glacé de l'intérieur… Son corps tout comme son cœur étaient comme emprisonnés dans la glace.

Une seule personne serait capable de faire disparaître ce froid…

Une seule personne pourrait le faire revenir à la vie…

Harry.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

De revoir son visage défait lorsqu'il était parti.

Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps au brun pour réagir.

Il avait toujours été plutôt lent pour ce genre de choses… mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait.

Il se blottit un peu plus dans son fauteuil tout en resserrant les couvertures autour de lui.

Le lendemain, il ferait quelque chose, il ne resterait pas assis toute la journée.

Promit.

Demain…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mercredi 28 Décembre 10H34_

Harry reposa une dernière fois sa plume.

Chacune de ses lettres étaient prêtes.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à leur parler en face, alors il leur avait écrit une lettre à chacun, pour tout leur expliquer.

Il leur raconta comment il avait discuté avec Draco lors du mariage de Blaise et Luna, combien il avait été surpris par la personne qu'il avait découvert. Il leur révéla qu'ils s'étaient revus après ça. En ami tout d'abord, puis différemment. Il leur avouait son amour pour Draco, le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble… et tant d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas osé leur dire, par crainte qu'ils ne le rejettent.

Il essaya de ne pas repenser à la réaction que Ron avait eue en le voyant discuter avec Dray lors du mariage.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il avait commencé à leur mentir.

Il roula chacun de ses parchemins et partit en direction de la poste sorcière la plus proche.

Un par un, il envoya les hiboux, un petit bout d'espoir s'en allait avec chacun d'entre eux.

Une fois le dernier hibou envolé, il partit vers l'air de transplanage : direction le ministre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lui devait un service, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien que toujours aussi frigorifié, Draco fit cette fois l'effort de s'habiller vraiment (ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'enfiler le vieux survêtement qu'il avait piqué à Harry en partant) et sortit, comme il se l'était promis.

Il alla jusqu'à la cheminé, et appela "les Trois Balais".

Il ne se s'attarda pas dans les boutiques du Pré-Au-Lard et prit directement la route pour Poudlard où il devait retrouver Séverus… et par effet de cause Neville, puisqu'en période de vacances il était impossible de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

Dès qu'il pénétra chez le maître de potion, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Pas chez Séverus dont le visage était aussi placide qu'à l'accoutumer, mais chez Neville.

Le regard de ce dernier était fuyant.

Chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis que la relation, qu'il entretenait avec le Professeur de Potion, avait été révélée au grand jour.

C'était encore une chose qu'il l'avait agacé.

Pourquoi cet avorton de Londubas parvenait il à assumer cette relation, mais pas Harry ?

C'était incompréhensible.

Lui qui avait pensé passer une partie de l'après-midi en leur compagnie, histoire de se changer les idées, dû très vite reconsidérer ses projets.

Les coups d'œil, aussi peu discret que curieux, que Neville lui lançaient, quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas, le rendaient mal à l'aise.

Il refusa donc le thé que Séverus lui proposa et prétexta un rendez-vous pour pouvoir s'éclipser au plus vite.

Il fut soulagé de quitter les cachots, mais par malchance, il tomba sur Hermione Weasley dont le regard interrogatif et les joues roses le laissèrent perplexe.

Il la fixa en silence, mais comme elle semblait ne rien avoir de précis à lui dire, il s'éclipsa une fois de plus.

Il traversa le château en silence, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les gens étaient si étranges… il eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'à côté de Neville et Hermione, Luna passerait presque inaperçue.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et qu'il pouvait transplaner.

Il hésita un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de disparaître en direction de leur ancien appartement.

Il garda un instant les yeux fermés, puis prit une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit enfin, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Harry était-il là ?

Il craignait sa présence tout en la désirant.

Mais le seul bruit qui semblait y avoir dans l'appartement était celui de sa respiration trop hâtive.

Harry n'était pas là.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en comprenant qu'ils évitaient ainsi une inévitable querelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut surpris de voir que tout était aussi propre et rangé qu'à son départ.

La table était toujours dressée, le sapin allumé, et le tas de cadeau n'avait pas bougé de sous l'arbre.

Il s'avança vers lui, se baissa et caressa du bout des doigts les paquets qu'il avait emballés pour Harry avant de saisir les deux boîtes destinées à Luna et à Blaise.

Puis il transplana aussi vite que possible.

Il atterrit dans sa chambre, le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il était parti.

Il déposa les cadeaux sur la chaise près de l'entrée avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de s'enrouler à nouveau dans les couvertures.

Plus abattu que jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

_Jeudi 29 décembre 11H06_

Harry était installé à sa table depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Le retour de l'odeur de Draco le distrayait plus qu'il ne le faudrait et il ne parvenait pas à écrire sa lettre.

Il savait que le blond était venu la veille, et se maudissait de l'avoir manqué.

Il baissa les yeux vers le tas de feuilles froissées qui couvrait le sol et soupira.

Si les lettres qu'il avait écrites hier lui avaient semblées dures, celle qu'il tentait d'écrire à Draco l'était plus encore.

Il n'arrivait pas à la formuler comme il le souhaitait.

Il aurait pu aller lui parler directement chez Luna, mais il ne voulait rien lui imposer.

Après tout c'était lui qui était parti, il fallait donc qu'il revienne de lui-même.

Il fallait donc qu'il lui laisse le choix.

Ce qui ne serait possible que s'il parvenait à écrire cette lettre.

Après moult hésitations, il n'inscrivit qu'une seule ligne, très sobre et envoya Chouette avant de changer d'avis.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce matin là, Draco fut réveillé par le bruit d'un hibou tapant à son carreau.

Bien que n'ayant que peu de motivation pour se lever, il le fit néanmoins.

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre tout en resserrant les couvertures autour de lui.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un hibou gris passa devant lui.

C'était Chouette, le hibou d'Harry.

Il fit une petite caresse à la bête qui hulula de plaisir avant de saisir le parchemin.

Il le déroula lentement, quelque peu effrayé par ce qu'il allait y lire.

Et si il lui annonça qu'il renonçait définitivement à eux ?

Que rien, pas même lui, n'était plus important que les Wealeys et ses amis ?

Et si…

Et là, au lieu de poursuivre sa liste de mille et un "et si…", il lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscris.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler, son cœur était comme transpercé de part en part alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

J'organise une soirée pour le réveillon.

Dîner à 21 heures.

Harry

P.S : viens, _s'il te plait_

Draco était plus que choqué.

Comment osait-il… comment pouvait il penser à faire la fête, alors que pour lui, le simple fait de se lever consistait déjà une véritable épreuve ?

Avait-il déjà tourné la page ?

Ne signifiait-il déjà plus rien pour lui ?

La douleur que lui avait donné la lecture du billet persistait, tandis qu'une question bien plus importante lui venait à l'esprit.

Irait-il ?

Non.

La réponse avait fusé en lui sans même qu'il ait à y réfléchir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser!

Il venait juste de se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait, et faire la fête était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Il aurait l'impression de danser sur la tombe d'une relation qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme morte.

Pourtant l'idée, que Harry, lui, serait là à rire tandis que lui se morfondrait dans une chambre qui n'était même pas la sienne et peinait, l'agaçait.

Cela l'agaça tant qu'il changea d'avis.

Et non seulement il allait y aller, mais en plus il serait à couper le souffle.

Il allait faire en sorte qu'Harry se morde les doigts de son indifférence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vendredi 30 décembre 17 heures 15_

Harry était nerveux.

Très nerveux.

Ses lettres étaient toujours sans réponse.

Il savait pourtant qu'ils les avaient reçu, car les chouettes étaient rentrées à bon port (il le savait de source sûre car il était allé jeter un coup d'œil à la poste vers midi)

Et plus il repensait au message qu'il avait envoyé à Draco, plus il se sentait mal.

Il avait le sentiment que dans son envie de ne rien dévoiler, il avait été trop sec.

Il fut tenté de téléphoner à Luna pour savoir ce qu'il en était, mais il se retint de justesse.

Il devait s'en tenir au plan, même si c'était dur.

Surtout que depuis que Draco était apparu dans sa vie, une routine bien huilée s'était instaurée entre eux.

Si ils décidaient de faire quelque chose, c'était Draco qui organisait, il était doué pour ça.

Harry était plutôt du genre à agir et à réfléchir ensuite.

En général.

Il repensa au principal sujet dans lequel il réfléchissait avant d'agir et, au vu de l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas une réussite.

A trop penser à comment il allait annoncer sa relation avec Draco à ses amis, il en avait oublié d'agir.

Et il avait perdu.

Mais les choses étaient sur le point de changer, et il allait frapper un grand coup.

Draco n'allait pas en croire ses yeux.

Alors que ce nom aimé retentissait dans sa tête un sentiment de tristesse le traversa.

Draco lui manquait.

L'oreiller ne portait plus son odeur.

La couverture non plus.

Il soupira, comme il avait hâte d'être à demain… pouvoir, si tout se passait comme prévu, le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il se ressaisit.

Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ses préparatifs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco avait fini par le lui faire avouer : Luna était bel et bien allée voir Harry.

Et malgré son ressentiment envers le brun, son chagrin à l'idée qu'il soit en train d'organiser une stupide soirée au lieu de venir le chercher, il ne put s'empêcher de demander de ses nouvelles.

Il avait beau lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas pour autant cesser de l'aimer en cinq jours, loin de là.

La réponse qu'il reçut le laissa perplexe.

"Il aère"

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ' il aère" ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait souhaité que Luna ne parle pas par énigme.

N'aurait-elle pas pu dire :

°Il est si mal qu'il n'arrive plus à se lever, il mange à peine…ou encore sans toi il n'est qu'une loque ?°

Non, elle avait dit " il aère".

Et il l'avait pressé de questions pour en savoir plus, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu c'est un sourire bienveillant, une petite tape sur la tête, et un bisou sur la joue.

Il détestait les petites tapes sur la tête.

Il détestait être touché par des lèvres autres que celles qu'il aimait.

Puis, sans pour autant cesser de s'interroger sur la signification du mystérieux " il aère", il commença à chercher ce qu'il allait porter pour la soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Samedi 31 décembre, 19h30_

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, pour lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

La table était prête.

La décoration en place.

Le buffet n'attendait plus que d'être garnis.

Il ne manquait plus au bar que son Barman, qui devrait arriver sous peu.

Et en effet, à cet instant précis, le feu de la cheminée devint vert et une femme atterrit dans son salon.

Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux mauves tranchaient avec son costume relativement sobre.

Il s'avança à sa rencontre et elle se présenta sous le nom de Maggie Simpson.

Ils discutèrent un instant, puis il lui montra le bar afin qu'elle se familiarise avec son environnement de travail, puis partit se préparer.

Il lui restait environ une demi-heure avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche si il voulait être à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco était prêt depuis au moins deux heures, et il ne tenait plus en place.

Il sentait que quelque chose de louche se préparait.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'Harry ne lui avait pas demandé de venir à la même heure que Luna et Blaise?

Il avait longuement hésité avant de suivre les instructions du brun. Il aurait voulu, juste pour l'ennuyer, venir une demi-heure avant, mais au final, avait choisit de ne pas entraver la bonne marche de la soirée. Harry était suffisamment mal organisé sans qu'il ait besoin d'y mettre son grain de sel. Si tout se passait sans anicroche, ce serait un miracle!

Il regarda donc ses amis s'en aller, le cœur serré, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé (prenant soin de ne pas froisser son pantalon) pour regarder distraitement la télé.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry tenta une dernière fois de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de laisser sa main retomber mollement.

Ah quoi bon tenter l'impossible ? Seul Draco semblait pouvoir leur donner un semblant d'ordre…

Il avait pris grand soin de son choix de vêtements, hésitant entre plusieurs combinaisons, avant de se décider pour un ensemble que Dray lui avait acheté.

C'était un ensemble chemise pantalon, de couleur sombre, qui faisait littéralement baver le blond. Il se devait de mettre tous ses atouts de son côté.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que les deux robes étaient à leur place, jeta un ultime regard en direction du miroir et poussa un grand soupir avant de quitter son refuge.

En entendant le brouhaha qui provenait du salon, il fit une pause. Soit il avait mit plus de temps que prévu, soit ses invités étaient en avance.

Il avança d'un pas et resta sur le pas de la porte, à observer bouche ouverte la foule déjà présente qui s'y pressait.

Il repéra rapidement Luna, grâce à son chapeau ballon de baudruche, Blaise était à ses côtés, ainsi que Severus et Neville. Il soupira de soulagement : il y aurait au moins quatre visages encourageant.

Il parcourut rapidement le reste de la salle du regard et aperçut Molly et Arthur ainsi que Fred et Georgina et Georges et Holly, leurs épouses respectives, les enfants devaient être en train de s'amuser dans un coin… Seamus… Dean et Parvati.

Mais pas l'ombre d'un cheveu d'Hermione ou de Ron. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, après tout il était encore tôt.

Il entra plus avant dans le salon et tout le monde se tut, les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Il détestait ça.

Sentir des regards se poser sur lui le bloquait, même si c'était des regards amicaux comme aujourd'hui.

Après tout il avait expressément dit de ne venir que si ils acceptaient qui il aimait, et ce qu'il était… et puis de toutes façons il avait placé un sort de protection pour que ceux qui avaient de mauvaises intentions restent dehors.

Il fit un petit sourire à la cantonade, puis sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dans les bras.

La chevelure rousse qui lui cachait la vue ne laissait que peu de doute quant à sa propriétaire : Ginny.

Elle s'écarta lentement de lui et lui donna une petite tape sur le haut du crâne en disant " Crétin ! Tu ne sais pas qu'on t'aime comme tu es ?";

Là-dessus l'atmosphère se détendit et les discussions reprirent.

Première étape : réussit.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco faisait les cent pas depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il en avait marre d'attendre, surtout que les aiguilles semblaient avancer au ralenti.

Il avait tenté de regarder un film pour se distraire, mais voir le duo de Gaulois courir de bureau en bureau à la recherche de formulaire n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus.

L'horloge affichait 20H55, et il ne parvenait pas à se décider : arriverait-il a l'heure où le ferait-il attendre un peu ?

20H56.

Il décida de faire un dernier tour devant le miroir avant de partir.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sentait la nervosité le gagner.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa montre.

Il était 21h02 et Draco n'était jamais en retard.

Jamais.

Si aujourd'hui il était en retard, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ?

Une goutte de sueur de perla sur son front.

C'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire ça.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir…

Il avait enfin réussi à surmonter ses peurs… il avait enfin montré au monde entier qui il était vraiment, il l'avait dit à tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui, il leur avait dit que Draco était l'homme de sa vie… il ne pouvait pas être trop tard.

Il ne supporterait pas une vie sans lui.

Il n'avait pu survivre à cette semaine que grâce à la perspective de retrouver Draco aujourd'hui. Sans ce but… sans cette raison de vivre, que lui restait-il ?

Rien.

Son regard se dévia vers Luna et Blaise.

Ils devaient savoir si Draco avait prévu de ne pas venir… ils lui auraient dit…

Une nouvelle goutte perla, et il se dirigea d'un mouvement brusque vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Il resta une minute à regarder son visage défait dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, puis fit un petit détour par leur chambre avant de retourner dans la salle.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour profiter un petit moment du sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait.

21H06

Draco n'était pas là.

Ron et Hermione n'ont plus.

La vie était mal faite.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une autre et il pleura en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un Pop retentissant.

Quelqu'un avait transplané dans la chambre.

Il essuya ses yeux à la hâte, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant un sourire factice aux lèvres…

"Dr…"

OoOoOoOoO

Au final, il était partit en retard, mais sans le vouloir.

Sa visite devant sa glace, s'était conclue par un changement de chemise, préférant la blanc cassé à la blanche.

Ce qui bien évidement l'avait retardé.

Il avait choisit d'atterrir directement dans la chambre, à la fois pour que son arrivée se fasse plus discrètement et pour lancer un sort de défroissage à son pantalon en lin.

Seulement, à peine était il apparut dans la chambre qu'il avait sentit son erreur.

Il était de dos, mais il savait qui était derrière sur la droite.

Il se devait d'être fort… il ne devait pas craquer devant lui…

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et le vit assis sur ce lit qui avait été le leur les yeux rougis, par des pleurs peut-être, son visage exprimait de l'incrédulité, comme si il doutait de sa présence.

Ou plutôt comme si il rêvait.

"Draco…"

Il frissonna.

Entendre son nom prononcé par ses lèvres avec une telle déférence était envoûtant.

Ou alors c'était peut-être juste le fait qu'il le dise.

Ils restèrent immobiles à se boire du regard.

Résiste Draco… Tu es venu pour lui en faire baver par pour baver devant lui, tu es venu pour lui montrer ce qu'il a refusé d'assumer, ce qu'il a rejeté…

Mais malgré tous les avertissements que son cerveau lui lançait, il était attiré comme un aimant par son amant…

Il était sur le point de succomber à cette attraction lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit bruyamment sur… Molly Weasley qui s'écria :

"Harry ! Tu nous avais dis que ton petit chéri devait arriver pour 21 heures et je ne le vois nulle part! Quant à toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? Viens vite rejoindre les autres!"

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

Son regard restait fixer sur lui, Draco.

Et Draco vit le regard de la plus âgée des Weasley suivre la direction de celui du brun.

La première phrase de la rouquine l'avait pétrifié.

"Ton petit chéri".

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender l'instant où elle poserait les yeux sur lui.

Il fut surpris de voir son visage s'éclairer, et il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras et ne le serre presque à l'étouffer avant de le tirer par le bras en direction de la sortie.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Harry quitta sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Draco était venu, et cela était une bonne chose, mais Molly l'avait emporté avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit.

Elle était sortie en disant :

" Tu en as profité assez longtemps, à notre tour maintenant!"

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il découvrit son Draco entouré d'une foule de têtes rousses le pressant bruyamment de questions.

Il sentit une tension qu'il ne savait pas retenir, se détendre.

La phase deux de son plan semblait bien se dérouler elle aussi, et ceux même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Il s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de Nectar de poire à Maggy avec qui il commença à discuter, tout en veillant du coin de l'œil à ce que tout ce passe bien pour Draco.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Harry leur avait tout dit.

Il se doutait que si celui-ci tenait autant à lui qu'il le laissait croire il finirait par le dire, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si rapide!

Et plus que tout, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils le prendraient aussi bien.

Harry craignait tant leurs réactions, qu'inconsciemment il en était venu à croire qu'ils étaient tous homophobes et anti-Malfoy;

Mais non, ils étaient presque tous là, à le presser de questions, cherchant à le connaître, à découvrir sa vision de leur couple.

Et bien qu'ils ne se soient pas officiellement remis ensemble, il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison pour que cela ne se fasse pas.

Une seule ombre planait encore sur le tableau.

Pas à ses yeux, mais pour Harry.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu les numéros 2 et 3 du trio…

OoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda l'heure.

22h35.

Draco était arrivé depuis plus d'une heure et il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Il ne cessait de passer de groupe en groupe, de discuter, de rire, il semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Harry décida d'attendre encore un petit quart d'heure avant d'aller lui parler, et chercha une dernière fois dans la foule les visages de ceux qu'ils avaient considéré comme ses meilleurs amis.

OoOoOoOoO

Bien que relativement heureux de l'attention que la "famille" du brun lui portait, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir leur échapper un instant, pour souffler un peu et surtout pour rejoindre Harry.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent. De plus, il sentait le regard de ce dernier posé sur lui depuis que Molly Weasley les avait séparé, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux, et plus impatient aussi.

Il sourit en voyant Luna s'approcher de lui, mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, une main se posa dans le bas de son dos, et il sursauta.

Harry.

Sans même avoir à se retourner il savait que c'était lui.

Il reconnaissait la douceur, la chaleur de sa main… son odeur sucré aussi.

Il respira profondément et fit un tour sur lui-même, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le regarder, son amant lui tendit une main tremblante en disant :

"Il faut qu'on parle"

Draco hocha la tête, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour parler, et saisit la dite main qui le tira instantanément en direction de la chambre, là où ils pourraient avoir un peu de calme.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient dans la chambre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et pourtant il n'avait pas encore parlé.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il avait l'impression que toutes les phrases qu'il avait préparé s'étaient envolées, sa voix refusait de sortir, il était presque tétanisé.

Et si Luna s'était trompé ?

Et si Draco n'attendait pas qu'il agisse, mais juste que son chagrin s'estompe ?

Et si Draco souhaitait en fait prendre du temps avant de trouver quelqu'un de mieux ?

Car Draco _méritait_ quelqu'un de mieux, il le savait.

Il avait été lâche.

Si lâche… si égoïste…

"Harry ?"

En entendant la voix de Draco, il arrêta son va et viens entre le lit et la commode, et se tourna vers lui…

OoOoOoOoO

Alors même qu'il se laissait entraîner dans la chambre, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : " ça y est, le moment de vérité est enfin arrivé…"

Il savait au plus profond de lui que si tout ne se passait pas bien à cet instant précis, tous les efforts qu'Harry avait pu fournir jusqu'ici, ne serviraient à rien, qu'ils repartiraient tout deux comme ils étaient venus, seuls et désœuvrés.

Bien que grandement tenté de s'asseoir sur le lit pour puiser du réconfort dans ce lieu empli de souvenir heureux, il se dirigea vers la chaise près de la fenêtre.

Il s'installa tranquillement et attendit que Harry se mette à parler.

Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent et celui-ci n'avait rien fait d'autre que les cent pas tout en lui jetant de brefs coups d'oeil à intervalle régulier.

Voyant qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à entamer la discussion, il se décida à intervenir.

Après tout, Harry avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il avait agi.

"Harry ?"

Ce dernier s'arrêta instantanément, puis se tourna vers lui comme au ralenti, les yeux emplis de questions et d'espoir… et là, il sût.

Tout irait bien.

"Merci"

OoOoOoOoO

"Merci"

Il l'avait remercié.

Il ne le rejetait donc pas.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Tout irait bien… peut-être.

Et si il se débrouillait bien il aurait tout ce qu'il aurait pu souhaité pour la nouvelle année.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps... Mais tu me connais, quand je commence à réfléchir trop tout va mal. Je me perds dans les détails et j'en oublie de passer à l'action.

Je te promets de ne plus me mentir et de ne plus sous-estimer l'importance que tu as à mes yeux… Tu es mon meilleur ami… mon amant… mon amour… mon tout…

Sans toi, je suis comme vide. Cette semaine a été l'une des plus _horrible_ de ma vie et je ne veux plus vivre dans la crainte de t'avoir perdu. Ça fait trop mal. Je te veux dans ma vie…. Je te veux _pour_ la vie.

Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour montrer au monde entier que je ne suis moi que lorsque toi tu es là, ce n'est pas seulement pour leur présenter celui dont dépend mon bonheur, … si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, ce soir, c'est pour te demander si tu voulais bien me faire l'honneur… de m'épouser… "

OoOoOoOoO

_" Mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon amour… mon tout"_

C'est étrange mais même si il l'avait déjà entendu prononcé ces mots, ils avaient aujourd'hui une toute autre saveur…

_"Je ne veux plus vivre dans la crainte de t'avoir perdu"_

… ils avaient une saveur de vérité et son cœur se regonflait peu à peu d'espoir …

_"Je te veux dans ma vie…. Je te veux pour la vie."_

… de cet espoir qu'il pensait avoir perdu…

_Pour te demander si tu voulais bien me faire l'honneur de m'épouser…_

… et qui aujourd'hui renaissait tel un phénix, plus grand et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

C'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé… il avait imagine mille et une discussions qu'ils pourraient avoir ce soir, mais aucune ne comportait cette demande.

Pour être sincère il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Harry soit prêt à franchir un tel pas.

Il s'était d'ailleurs empêcher d'y penser, pour éviter de souffrir…

Mais pourtant, il se trouvait là, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cet homme dont le visage était ce soir si résolu et si anxieux à la fois…

Cet homme auquel il mourrait d'envie de sauter au cou pour lui ôter enfin le pli soucieux qui barrait son visage.

Mais au lieu de ça, il ne put que hocher lentement la tête, tout en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues pales.

Le visage d'Harry se métamorphosa instantanément, il était comme éclairé de l'intérieur, et deux secondes plus tard, Draco sentit ses bras autour de lui, et sa bouche impatiente happer goulûment la sienne, et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, enfin.

OoOoOoOoO

Dès l'instant, où la question fatidique eut franchi ses lèvres, il se figea.

Le temps était suspendu, ou du moins ce fut l'impression qu'il eut.

Le temps était suspendu et ne reprendrait son cours que lorsque Draco aurait donné sa réponse.

Il craignait sa réponse, de tout son être.

Il craignait de voir son rêve le plus beau et le plus fou s'effondrer brusquement devant ses yeux.

Le visage de Draco ne laissait rien paraître.

Il était comme gravé dans la roche, pas la moindre expression ne transpirait.

Puis soudain il vit bouger son doux visage, lentement, comme au ralenti.

Il lui fallut un petit temps pour comprendre la signification de ce geste.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ce fut comme si une digue se brisait en lui, tous les sentiments qu'il avait tenté de contenir depuis que Draco était partit remontait à la surface, et il se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier, et soupira de bonheur.

Il était enfin à sa place.

OoOoOoOoO

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent échanger la moindre parole, un pop retentit dans la chambre.

Ils tournèrent la tête, sans séparer leurs corps mêlés, et se retrouvèrent face à Kingsley Shacklebolt

Dès qu'il le vit, Harry se tendit avant de regarder sa montre.

23H 25

L'heure tournait

Draco sentit le brun se détacher et le relâcha à contrecoeur.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire et sous le regard ébahi du blond en sortit deux robes magnifiques et identiques.

Il les déposa sur le lit et commença à parler.

Plus il parlait, plus les yeux de Draco s'écarquillaient.

Lorsque Harry se tut, le silence résonna dans la pièce… jusqu'à ce que Draco hoche la tête.

Ce qui se passa ensuite s'enchaîna à une allure folle.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient, revêtant les deux robes blanches.

Puis, sans attendre une seconde, quittèrent la chambre, Kingsley Shacklebolt sur les talons.

Ils traversèrent la foule, en silence, et celle-ci semblait s'écarter sur leur passage.

Certain tentait de leur parler mais ils n'entendaient rien, ne voyaient rien, l'esprit concentré sur l'être à qui ils donnaient la main, sur l'événement à venir.

Peu à peu le silence se fit.

Le blond et le brun s'arrêtèrent une fois devant le sapin et se tournèrent vers l'Auror qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer parler.

_"Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour célébrer le mariage de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter…"_

Un murmure retentit dans la pièce, mais l'auror poursuivit cependant.

"_L'amour est l'éternelle force de la vie._

_L'amour est la force qui nous permet de surmonter nos peurs et nos incertitudes avec courage."_

Harry serra la main de Draco dans la sienne, en souriant...

_"Mais bien que vous soyez sur le point de partager votre vie, n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes deux êtres bien distincts._

_Chérissez et affirmez vos différences._

_Aimez-vous l'un l'autre._

_Et que votre engagement reste ce qu'il y a de plus important._

_Ensemble, vous allez rire et pleurer, être malade et en bonne santé, être heureux et en colère, partager et grandir._

_Grandir ensemble, séparément."_

Silence.

"_Pour symboliser l'importance de l'individu dans le mariage et lier deux vies en une seule entité, trois magies vont être lier dans un vase."_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, sortit une petite bouteille en cristal transparent.

"_Nous commençons par une couche de magie pur, neutre, celle qui symbolisera les bases de votre union."_

L'Auror, sortit deux petits flacons, remplis d'une étrange substance d'un blanc éblouissant et il déversa l'un d'entre eux dans la bouteille.

"_Puis nous ajouterons la magie de chacun des individus. Ce qui symbolise que le mariage est basé sur la force de deux êtres."_

Draco tendit sa baguette et d'un doux mouvement de poignet en fit sortir un fin fil argenté qui entra à son tour dans la bouteille. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry dont la magie émeraude recouvrit délicatement celle de Draco

"_A présent nous mêlons les magies, ce qui symbolisera vos deux vies liées pour n'en faire qu'une jusqu'à la fin de celles-ci."_

Harry et Draco envoyèrent simultanément leurs magies, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit presque pleine. Kingsley Shacklebolt versa alors la dernière fiole par-dessus avant de sceller la bouteille d'un sortilège.

L'auror se tourna vers les nouveaux mariés, et leur tendit la bouteille à présent d'un vert pale moiré de gris. Il fit ensuite face à l'audience qui se trouvait derrière et dit :

" J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, Messieurs Potter-Malfoy."

Un applaudissement retentit sur le côté gauche, puis il fut suivi de dizaine d'autres et de hourra.

Au même instant, l'horloge installée pour le décompte du nouvel an se mit à sonner.

La nouvelle année était là, pleine de promesses.

Les nouveaux époux s'embrassèrent joyeusement, tout comme le reste des convives.

Ce soir là, bien après que les derniers invités ne soient partis, bien après que Draco et Harry eurent rejoins leur chambre, un couple bienheureux rayonnait toujours de bonheur dans le salon.

Se balançant à une branche de l'arbre, main dans la main, deux anneaux d'or brillants à leurs doigts, les deux anges enfin heureux, reprenaient vie.

FIN (et là c'est vrai de vrai!)

Le texte prononcé pour le mariage est à la base celui la cérémonie du sable.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, bisous à tous!


End file.
